Enough
by FallenOutTheWindow
Summary: Set after the end of season 2. When Audrey's been found and the dust has settled Nathan can't let go but Audrey can't hold on...


**A/N: Wow, it's been a really long time since I've posted on here but this has been rattling aroung in my brain since the finale... **

**This is being dedicated to my best friend and little TwitterSister Chazz (wolfgalchazz), I've never let anyone read my stuff and know it was me before so this is for you. Thank you. Love Gemma30185 x**

**Disclaimers: Seriously? Me, owning Haven?**

* * *

There was a chill in the air as Audrey rubbed her arms furiously, determined to feel something. After the 'Week From Hell' as she'd been referring to the past few days all she wanted to do was give into the exhaustion plaguing her but there were still things to be done, conversations to be had. Starting with Nathan.

The man in question hadn't left her side since finding her, terrified that she'd disappear. He was a mess, hair all over the place and the dark blue shirt had more than likely been slept in but he didn't care. He had his Audrey back. He wasn't sure when she became 'his' Audrey, because God knows she didn't belong to anyone, but after finding her apartment empty and going half crazy trying to find her, he figured he'd be allowed some leeway. Knowing that she was still there was enough to allay the fear that had gripped his heart since she'd first disappeared.

The sound of his partner sighing brought him out of his silent reverie, watching her run her hands through her hair, interlacing her fingers behind her head before slowly rising to look at him.

"I've been thinking..." In fact, Audrey hadn't stopped thinking, about the Troubles, about Lucy and Sarah, the ring still hidden in her pocket but mostly about Nathan. About their missed date and everything that had happened between them in the past two years. Looking up and seeing the confused face of her partner she elaborated, "About... everything." _Well, so much for elaborating_, she thought.

"Anything in particular cross your mind there, Parker?"

This was it, her chance to come clean about every thought, every fear, she had about the Troubles... "I couldn't see them."

Shifting in his seat Nathan tried to get a better look at her, trying to ignore the dark bruises covering her wrists and marks up and down her arms. Eyebrows furrowed, confusion was evident on Nathans face as he was trying to work out why his partner, the great Audrey Parker, seemed so shaken.

"The ghosts, whatever they were, I couldn't see them." Looking down, picking at the skin around her thumb, trying to delay the conversation that was bound to happen.

"Parker, I thought we covered this, you're immune to the Troubles, It makes sense that you -"

"WhatifI'maghost." She whispered, interrupting Nathan. Taking a deep breath she looked up at her partner, allowing him to see the sheen of tears before repeating herself. "What if I'm some kind of ghost? I mean, there are no records of, of me. There's Lucy and before her Sarah. You found the real Lucy Ripley and we met the real Audrey Parker. I just, I can't stop thinking that maybe I'm not just afflicted. What if I am the affliction?"

Not liking where this conversation seemed to be headed, Nathan shook his head, "Parker I... I don't understand... What do you mean?"

"The Troubles appear, I appear. I disappear, the Troubles disappear."

That was it really, plain and simply, Audrey was scared. Scared that she was causing everything, scared that she would disappear, that she would never work out what was causing the Troubles in this strange little town.

"Hey, look at me," lifting a hand to her chin, Nathan tilted her head to face him, "I wont let anything happen to you. You know that, right?" Searching her face for some sign that she understood what he was trying to say he barely noticed her grasping his free hand, thumb tracing patterns over his knuckles.

"Yeah. I do, but... I-I need you to promise me something..." Gasping for air, struggling to keep her composure, she managed to choke out the words, the lump in her throat not making it easy to get out the words that desperately needed to be said.

Sliding the hand that was resting on her cheek into her hair, Nathan half smile at her request, he'd go to the ends of the Earth for this woman, there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. "Anything."

Taking a deep breath, trying to draw strength from the man in front of her, her best friend, her partner, her rock. "When I die-"

"No." She had no time to react as he stood up, pulling away from her. Refusing to listen to his partner, there was no way in hell he'd let anything hurt her. He'd rather die himself than live without the woman who had become such a large part of his life.

He didn't hear the chair scraping against the wooden decking as she walked over to him, standing by his side on the balcony, close enough to feel his body heat.

"Nathan, please, just listen. I.. I need to know that when I die-"

"If." He ground out, hardly able to believe he was really listening to this.

"Fine, okay, if I die, I need to know that you wont leave me, future me, whoever I'll be, without the answers I'll, she'll, need. I want you to tell her what she needs to know, I need to know that someone will help her so she'll have a chance to save this town, to stop the Troubles, for good."

Turning to look at Audrey, reaching down to grab her hand while moving to thread his other hand through her hair Nathan couldn't believe what she was asking him, "I can't. I wont do it. Parker, I care about you, I-" Breathing in the scent of vanilla and lilac, something so simple and so Audrey, he stopped himself from confessing just how much he cared for his partner. "Audrey. If I were to lose you, I don't know what I'd do..."

Reaching up her free hand to cup his jaw, she sighed. This was harder than she'd imagined it would be and seeing Nathan close his eyes and lean in to her touch like a lifeline almost broke her resolve. "You'd carry on." Nathan's eyes snapped open, that wasn't the response he'd expected. "You would, you'd grow old and be happy."

"No," shaking his head, trying to stop her.

"You could have a family and a that beautiful house with the blue shutters that you wanted, remember? You could have kids and barbecues in the summer and everything you ever wanted." Her thumb caressed his cheek as tears spilt from her eyes, seeing Nathans eyes filling with tears at the imaginary life she had created for him.

"I don't want that. Not if you're.. Audrey, I want you."

That was it, nothing could stop the tears rolling down her face as Nathan declared, in his own special way, that he cared. Letting go of his hand she threw her arms around him, holding on for all that she had and feeling him wrap his arms around her waist. As the sky darkened and the winds grew cold neither seemed willing to be the first to let the other go. The Troubles could wait, tomorrow was another day and this wouldn't be the last time Audrey would bring up the subject but for now, this was enough. To be able to feel her face pressed against his neck and the damp spot from her tears on his shirt, for them, for now, it was enough.

* * *

**A/N2: Not my best and it's rather short but there you go... So, anyone want to review it? Maybe click on that nice, shinny button in the corner?**


End file.
